La muerte de Ahsoka
by Demian Stark
Summary: Toda vida tiene un principio… y desgraciadamente, también un final. Pero, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que perder a todos aquellos a los que quiero? La muerte es apacible, fácil… La vida es más difícil. Pero juraste venganza… y sabes que tarde o temprano, la cumplirás… aunque sea lo último que hagas.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: LLEGÓ LA MUERTE

La batalla rugía en los oídos de Anakin Skywalker, los droides no dejaban de venir y sus soldados eran muy pocos para contenerlos, por ello su espada no paraba de destruir los droides cubriendo todo el flanco derecho de aquel infernal pasillo. A su lado se encontraba su padawan Ahsoka Tano rechazando los disparos de blaster con su espada laser y dejando tras de si una estela verde. La batalla iba bien sobrevivían pero en ese momento no bastaba con sobrevivir debían conseguir la victoria.

-Vamos, chulita. Tenemos que poner las cargas en el núcleo de esta estación de combate.

-Pero, maestro, no paran de venir chatarras, si nos vamos pondremos en peligro a Rex y los demás.

-¿Quién dijo que los vamos a abandonar?

Acto seguido con su brillante espada láser en la mano Anakin Skywalker empezó a cortar la dura pared del pasillo que se había convertido en un brutal campo de batalla, ignorando los enjambres de combatientes que se sumaban a la lucha.

-Cúbreme

-No hace falta que lo digas, Skyway.

En pocos segundos un agujero en la pared estaba abierto, era una pequeña salida de aquel caos mecánico y bien recibida por los exhaustos soldados casi sin munición.

-Venga, todos dentro-ordenó Skywalker.

Todos obedecieron y entraron con diligencia y docilidad por último Anakin y Ahsoka los siguieron, ya dentro de otra sala distinta que parecía ser una sala de conferencias debido a la gran mesa que se hallaba en el centro de la sala y el sistema de comunicaciones altamente sofisticado, por suerte para los republicanos se hallaba vacía.

-Ayúdame, chulita -bramó Skywalker

-Ahora mismo, maestro.

Los dos juntos, maestro y aprendiz, se unieron con la Fuerza y ejercieron su poder sobre la gran mesa central, la levantaron y la pusieron frente a la pared en forma de barricada para impedir el paso de los hojalatas.

-Bien, contamos con poco tiempo así que terminaré de comentaros el plan.

-Sí, ya ¿qué plan?- susurró con sarcasmo Rex a su compañero de la izquierda.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: Ahsoka y yo formamos uno, y Rex, Harlight, Stiwod, Janttas y Yentil forman el otro grupo. Rex, tu grupo tiene que intentar volver a la superficie del planeta, mientras nosotros dos volamos por los aires este lugar. Procurad que os sigan unos cuantos droides, o Ahsoka y yo lo tendremos difícil.

-Por supuesto, general Skywalker, confíe en nosotros.-respondió con seguridad Rex

Los combatientes se dividieron según dictó Skywalker, Rex y el resto de los clones se dirigieron a la salida de esa gigantesca estación. Por su parte, Anakin y Ahsoka viajaban en dirección al núcleo. Maestro y padawan habían establecido un fuerte vínculo durante las últimas traslaciones, una relación paternal, Ahsoka veía a Anakin como el padre que nunca tuvo y Anakin ve a Ahsoka como la hija que un día tendrá. Según ellos, la Fuerza les había unido y por ello tenían una fe ciega el uno con el otro, a veces más que en sí mismos.

La misión que les habían mandado era una misión normal, otra del montón que se suman en sus amplios historiales, sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes para que fuera recordada por mucho tiempo.

Ahsoka abría el paso destruyendo la escasa resistencia que se interponía en su camino "El plan de mi maestro funciona" reflexionó "Los chatarras han seguido a los clones y no a nosotros". Anakin también se dio cuenta de ello y pensó que la victoria estaba ya garantizada… pobre Skywalker.

Era otro pasillo más que terminaba en un pequeño centro de mando, lo único que tenía de especial era que en ese centro de mando había un ascensor que les llevaba al núcleo de energía de la estación pero nada más.

Ahsoka entró primero en la sala y su maestro la seguía de cerca cuando entre ellos se interpuso un escudo de rayos, un campo de fuerza que no podía ser atravesado, solo podía ser desconectado, dado que la sala de control estaba justo delante de Ahsoka no era sino un problema menor.

Entonces lo vio. Anakin lo vio y su sangre se le heló en las venas y un temible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El caballero Jedi no temía a nada ni a nadie pero una situación como ésta, sacada de una macabra pesadilla, le inundaba de pavor no por su seguridad sino por la de su padawan.

Medía más de dos metros de altura, con unas fuertes piernas robóticas que terminaban en grandes pies y unos brazos metálicos igualmente poderosos. La blanca figura se hallaba allí esperando en la sala de control, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo intenso. Parecía un droide pero no lo era, ningún droide podía emanar tanta arrogancia, poder u orgullo como el asesino de jedis, el renegado de Kaleesh, la mascota del Conde Dooku, como…el General Grievous.

¿Cómo no te diste cuenta, Anakin? ¿Acaso no veías que era una trampa orquestada por el general? ¿Estabas tan ansioso de degustar la victoria, de salir de la batalla y ver a tu amada que tu juicio se cegó? En este momento no tienes respuestas a estas preguntas que te torturarán por mucho tiempo. No, lo único que puedes hacer es mirar completamente impotente.

Ahsoka tampoco estaba preparada, tampoco lo vio, pero allí estaba una joven padawan delante del mayor asesino de jedis de su tiempo y no podía escapar. Con el coraje que siempre te ha marcado atacas contra su enemigo. Grievous tan solo tenía una espada láser en la mano de color azul, tenías posibilidades, ya habías escapado antes de él y lo volverías a hacer.

Sin embargo, el poderoso general bloqueó el ataque con gran facilidad, con la mano que tenía libre Grievous agarró a la joven Ahsoka y la tiró contra la pared. Qué placer tan inigualable escuchar como el débil cuerpo choca, el combate solo ha durado dos segundos y tu rival ha caído ya, otra espada para tu colección ¿verdad, General? Error.

El golpe te ha dolido, te encuentras confusa frente a gran cantidad de imágenes borrosas, pero solo una de ellas quiere matarte y casi por instinto saltas impulsándote con la Fuerza, no sabes por qué, no puedes ver a tu enemigo, sin embargo, lo haces. Cuando aterrizas en el suelo de nuevo y vuelves a adoptar tu posición de combate, recuperas la vista, entonces ya sabes el por qué. El General se lanzaba a por ti y lo único que ha conseguido es destrozar media pared.

-¿Qué sucede, General, quizás quieras ayudarnos a "inhabilitar" este sitio si es así haces un buen trabajo?- Eso es, bromea, date fuerzas para la lucha, cubre toda tu inseguridad con las palabras que solo enfurecen a tu enemigo, no te servirá para nada.

Tus sentidos metálicos han captado bien las palabras y aunque la mayor parte de tu cuerpo es de metal una furia muy humana te inunda, general. Te das la vuelta y la ves delante de ti, dispuesta a pelear, con arrogancia pero sin miedo. Jamás cumplirás tus sueños, Grievous, jamás verás a un Jedi suplicar por su vida. Pero de esperanzas también se vive.

-Ríndete, mocosa. No tienes nada que hacer. Yo me he enfrentado a los mejores, Windu, Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Teska…y casi los he derrotado. ¿De verdad crees que una niña puede detener mi marcha?-Sabes que tiene razón Ahsoka, pero la rendición no es una opción a tener en cuenta.

-Si quieres acabar con la pelea puedes rendirte tú ¿No crees, General?-Tu ira se acrecienta, una niña, una estúpida y simple niña se atreve a retar al guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, jamás. No hay más treguas ni juegos debe morir de una forma terrible y despiadada, así te respetaran y te tratarán como mereces. Te tratarán como un Dios.

Con esa última frase conoces que has alcanzado un nuevo mínimo, pero no importa, sientes la rabia de Grievous, una rabia que le hará descuidado y te permitirá seguir viva cinco minutos más. Entonces, el general separatista arremete contra ti y bloqueas su ataque como puedes pero no atacas, no te deja que ataques pero esquivas y bloqueas, esquivas y bloqueas esperando que baje la guardia unos segundos pero el tiempo no va a tu favor sino en tu contra.

Te hallas atrapado detrás de un campo de fuerza mientras tu padawan se juega la vida pero lo soportas, no tienes más remedio o lo soportabas cuando veías el combate pero ahora no puedes verlos, no sabes si tu padawan está muerta o no. La idea de su muerte te reconcome ¿verdad, Anakin? Tu arrogancia se ha convertido en impotencia y tu impotencia se vuelve ira, ten cuidado Skywalker la ira es un camino hacia el Lado Oscuro. Sin embargo, no piensas en eso y te dejas controlar por tus emociones, enciendes tu espada y golpeas el campo de fuerza, golpeas el escudo que te impide ayudar a tu aprendiz ¿para qué? No puedes atravesarlo y lo sabes o por lo menos tu cabeza lo sabe pero obedeces al corazón ¿verdad? En el alma existe todo lo noble que tienen los seres vivos pero hay una parte no tan buena. ¿La notas, Anakin, la sientes de nuevo?

No puedes apenas mantenerte en pie, has resistido todo lo que has podido pero tienes el gran semidroide delante de ti, le has esquivado bien, has peleado bien, pero no basta. A continuación, él ataca y tú te agachas. La espada del general falla, pero has pagado un alto precio…tu espada láser. No podías sostenerla y se ha escapado de tu mano por el rotundo golpe del General. Tus cinco minutos han pasado.

Sublime, precioso ni en tus más locos sueños lo esperabas. Un Jedi indefenso sin armas y demasiado cansado para usar la Fuerza, aún así sigue sin rendirse. La niña se levanta, le cuesta pero se levanta, no puede hacer nada, General. No puede hacer nada y saboreas este delicado momento, cada sensación, las pisadas de su carrera, su intento de esquivarte en vano, su aliento en tu cara cuando la agarraste por el cuello y la subiste a la altura de tus ojos, su hedor lleno de miedo cuando empezaste a apretar tus fuertes manos sobre ella y por fin el sonido de su cuello al romperse. Ahsoka Tano ha muerto.

Ya no oyes nada, caballero Jedi, nada. Antes no veías y ahora ya no oyes. El sonido de espadas blandiendo en el aire, la maquinaria destrozada, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido pero conoces la verdad, el tiempo no se ha parado sino la batalla se ha terminado y te encuentras expectante por saber quien es el ganador. Entonces aparece, tu peor pesadilla, tu mayor derrota. El gran líder del ejército droide sujetando a Ahsoka Tano con su mano derecha y ella no se mueve, es incapaz de moverse. Una parte de ti ya lo sabía pero estaba siendo engañada por otra parte: una gran mentira que nos cogemos a ella en los momentos más desesperados. Esperanza. Sin embargo ese velo ha sido desgarrado con la más horrible de las visiones. La ira estalla.

-¡Maldito seas, General!-maldices con lágrimas en los ojos-Juro por toda la existencia del universo que morirás por mi mano, no habrá planeta en el que te escondas ni sistema al que no pueda llegar. Dedicaré mi vida a perseguirte.

-Ahórrate las amenazas, Jedi. No te temo. Sin embargo, disfruto con tu ira y yo no suelo disfrutar con nada.

En ese momento, Grievous, enciendes tu espada. Es el momento de terminar con tu gran victoria.

Lo único que te separa de tu enemigo es un escudo de rayos, un simple escudo de rayos pero ves la espada en su mano y sientes que tendrás tu venganza. Te equivocas. El general ha cometido su última aberración delante de ti ha descuartizado el cadáver de Ahsoka, sin que hayas podido hacer nada.

-¿Quieres justicia, Jedi, o venganza? Mira como estoy a pocos centímetros de ti y es como si estuviera a miles de años luz. Ansías destruirme ¿verdad? Bien. Te reto a encontrarme, General Skywalker. Por tu venganza y por mi liberación del yugo al que me he sometido voluntariamente: la destrucción de toda la Orden Jedi. Acércate a mí y hallarás una muerte terrible.

-Pagarás por esto-lo susurras porque apenas puedes hablar, tu llanto no te deja. Lo observas, ves como se va y solo te deja la ira abrasadora que te ahoga en cuerpo y alma.

La base ya no te sirve Grievous así que irónicamente la programas para su destrucción inmediata, pero antes desconectas todos los escudos, un regalo para un enemigo indigno. Sin más, tomas tu caza que siempre tienes cerca de ti y escapas, no huyes sino escapas con una gran victoria sobre tus hombros. Has matado a una niña, una gran victoria para el guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos ¿verdad, General?

Los escudos han caído y la base anuncia su destrucción inmediata, reúnes los restos de tu aprendiz y te dispones a escapar. Sin olvidar en ningún momento tu voto de venganza pero para cumplirla antes hay que vivir. Corres, corres por los innumerables pasillos a la velocidad del rayo y con los restos de Ahsoka en una bolsa improvisada de tela. Hasta que llegas a la superficie y la estación subterránea queda inhabilitada para siempre.

Buscas a tus soldados y los ves a los cinco vivos pero atrincherados frente a una docena de droides, impulsado por la ira atacas en un combate de doce contra uno. ¿Quién se atrevería a cuestionar el resultado? Los clones salen de su escondite y tú das las órdenes:

-Volvemos al templo Jedi. Vamos.

-Pero, General ¿Dónde está la comandante Tano?-preguntó Rex

-En mi espalda-Afirmó con frialdad Anakin. Rex entonces se dio cuenta de que había llorado.

-Lo siento mucho, general.

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyes, Anakin. En la nave ya se dispusieron rumbo al templo Jedi. Había que incinerar a Ahsoka y después seguirías el dictado de su corazón que te clamaba venganza. ¿Sientes esa parte de nuevo, Anakin, esa parte de tu alma que escuchaste un día en Tatooine y cometiste una masacre? Por desgracia, sabes que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: EL UNIVERSO Y EL HOMBRE

Las llamas lo devoran todo lo que encuentran a su paso, no respetan nada, no tienen amigos, ni enemigos, carecen de moral y de corazón. ¿Cuántos no hemos envidiado las llamas? Así te encuentras, Anakin, consumido por la visión del cuerpo de Ahsoka quemándose ante ti, consumido por la tristeza y la culpa. ¿Podrías haber sido capaz de evitarlo? Por desgracia, a pesar de todo tu poder, ni tú puedes cambiar el pasado.

No puedes soportarlo más y miras alrededor tuyo. ¿Qué ves? Una gran multitud de personas, ves a los grandes Jedis que lucharon al lado de tu padawan: Aayla Sekura, Mace Windu, Kyril Morrow… También ves a los padres de la niña gungan que salvó ella una vez en Naboo, los miembros de ese poblado perdido donde te acogieron cuando estabas gravemente herido y que ella encontró, incluso, hasta el poderoso señor del crimen, Jabba, el Hutt se encuentra allí por rescatar a su hijo y muchos más, demasiados.

Tienes que seguir, tu cerebro debe procesar la información para que no vuelvan los dolorosos recuerdos y casualmente te fijas en un hombre apartado al fondo, que no se aproxima, no dice nada, se encuentra totalmente aislado del mundo. ¿Por qué le observas tanto? ¿Por qué si habéis luchado muchas veces codo con codo? Lo has visto muchas veces y sabes que solo tu maestro es digno de mayor confianza que él. ¿Por qué le miras, Anakin?

Mientras tus pensamientos embotan tu cerebro la ceremonia ha terminado y de Ahsoka solo quedan cenizas, solo cenizas… ¿Cómo pueden ser unas cenizas toda una vida? No te lo explicas y mientras piensas un compañero Jedi se acerca a ti sin darte cuenta. Lo primero que divisas es su mano, es mecánica como la tuya. Levantas la mirada y ves su barba de dos o tres días, su nariz, orejas, pelo pero no te sientes capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-Anakin, siento mucho tu perdida, pero tengo que decirte que Obi wan no ha podido venir, no hemos podido contactar con él…

Sin embargo, no escuchas.

-Kyril Morrow, no te veía desde hace muchas lunas. ¿Ésta es Solara?

Dices dirigiéndote al Jedi de la mano mecánica y señalando a una niña de la edad de Ahsoka, un poco más mayor.

-Skywalker ¿no me escuchas? Te he dicho que Obi wan…-Nunca sabrás el final de la frase porque el Jedi es interrumpido por el hombre que estaba solitario, no se dirige a ti sino a Morrow, no te interesa lo que dicen pero si te interesara sabrías porqué Kyril se va con un breve destello amarillo en su mirar. Después ves a Solara y te recuerda mucho a tu padawan, está hablando con el hombre que estaba apartado y escuchas las últimas palabras de ese hombre:

-…pero Solara por mucho que haya pasado y por mucho que lo hiera, debes comprender que tu maestro está actuando como un bobo insensible.

No quieres ver más y te escapas de allí no haces caso del "Espera, Anakin" que oyes a tus espaldas. No puedes seguir allí. Mecánicamente cruzas los diferentes pasillos, no sabes a donde vas es simple y puramente mecánico. Hasta que traspasas la puerta y la ves a ella es como si fuera un rayo de sol en un día nublado, una gota de agua en boca de un ser sediento, un poco de orden en el caos, pero te inunda demasiado caos.

-Anakin, no te he visto en la ceremonia. Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

-Sí, eso me dicen todos, Padme.-hay un desprecio muy inhumano en tu voz.

-Ani, nunca me habías hablado así ¿quieres contarme lo que pasó?

-¿Por qué? Si quieres saberlo, mira el informe. Ahí viene todo explicado-dices mientras te sientas sin pedir permiso y tu esposa se sienta al lado tuya.

-Entonces, si no quieres hablar ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

-N…No lo sé, había una...una chica…una padawan. M-Me recordaba tanto a Ahsoka solo quería huir, sin saber adónde.

-Y decidiste venir aquí. ¿La echas de menos?

-Por supuesto que sí, era como una hermana-sollozas-como una hermana y ese ser despreciable la ha matado, la ha matado-hay mucho odio en tu voz.

-¿Te sientes culpable?

-He hecho lo que podido… y no ha sido suficiente. He evitado la muerte de muchas personas ¿Por qué no puedo evitar la muerte de aquellos a quienes quiero? ¿Es una broma de la Fuerza? ¡Debería poder evitarlo!

-Hasta tú tienes tus límites.

-No, soy un Jedi. Carezco de límites, antes, quizá pero ahora soy mucho más poderoso.

-¿No te das cuenta, Anakin? Ya ha pasado, no puedes cambiarlo pero puedes asumirlo, yo te ayudaré.

-¡No necesito ayuda!

-Está claro que sí. Anakin era como tu hermana pequeña y la has visto muerta delante de tus ojos ¿Cómo no vas a necesitar ayuda?

-¿Y quién va a ayudarme, nuestro amor? No, el amor no me permitió salvar a mi madre y no me permitirá resucitar a Ahsoka, pero mi poder sí me servirá.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De justicia. No permitiré que esa bestia… medio droide medio… humana vague por este universo repartiendo la muerte por doquier. ¡Acabaré con él!

-¿Te estás oyendo? Anakin, no hablas de justicia, hablas de venganza.

- A menudo son lo mismo.

-No, nunca son lo mismo, cuando mataste a los que torturaron a tu madre ¿te sirvió de algo?

-No quiero escuchar más

-¡Anakin, amor! Escucha a tu cabeza, no te comportes como un crío y hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

Sin embargo, no escuchas y cierras la puerta. ¿Qué importa más, el amor o la venganza? Está claro que la venganza, estás fuera de la habitación y no has notado como ella ha vomitado mucho esa mañana, como su vientre ha crecido desde la última vez que la viste. Desgraciadamente, no lo notas. El odio ha ganado su primer combate.

Vagas por el lugar, pensando, recordando y saboreando el dolor que aumenta tus anhelos de venganza pero llega un punto en el que el dolor es insoportable y quieres acabar con todo, enterrar su recuerdo. Entonces, él aparece, el Jedi apartado se encuentra delante de ti. Lo observas y ves como lleva una armadura mandaloriana completa, parecida a los miembros de la Guardia de la Muerte o al cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. Un Jedi que siente un profundo orgullo por su patria, pero más por su futuro que por su pasado. No puedes mirarle a la cara, su casco te lo impide, un casco de color gris que alterna un azul oscuro muy apagado. ¿Acaso no desearías eso, Anakin, encerrarte en un lugar oscuro y no tener relación con nadie?

-Anakin, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, amigo, nada. Solo una de las personas más importante de mi vida ha muerto pero por lo demás todo está…bien.

-Quiero decirte que lamento tu pérdida, y que si necesitas hablar de ello o alguna ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo-sin embargo, no respondes, desvías la mirada, su voz es fría y apagada ajena a cuanto le rodea-Skywalker, Ahsoka era una excelente atleta, era muy lista y simpática. Se preocupaba de todo el mundo y era agradable estar con ella. Transmitía su entusiasmo y su energía a todo el que le rodeaba, no se rendía nunca y era una buena persona, que al final es lo que importa…era buena.

Sigues sin decir una palabra, su mirada se esparce por el pasillo donde os encontráis.

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No quieres desahogarte? Skywalker, trato de ayudarte, soy tu amigo.

Un silencio sepulcral es lo único que oyes después de que se caben de pronunciar esas palabras que se pierden en el vacío del aire.

-¡Yoda te está esperando! ¡Quiere hablar contigo!-por fin escuchas un tono que no sea frío en su voz, un atisbo de ¿ira?, ¿arrepentimiento?, ¿decepción?...

Cada uno os vais por vuestro lado, tardas bastante tiempo en llegar a la sala del consejo Jedi, allí en el centro se encuentra un pequeño ser verde que a pesar de su tamaño todos respetan.

-¿Me has llamado?-dices esperando una respuesta negativa, pero es una vana esperanza.

-Llamarte he pedido, sí. Dejar la lucha un tiempo deberías y descansar aquí.

-No necesito descansar, maestro. Tengo que hacer algo.

-No, no, nada que hacer tienes, los soldados que heridas tienen descansar en tanque de bacta son obligados, sí, sí.

-Yo no estoy herido, sino que necesito salir y lanzarme a la batalla.

-En condiciones no estás, herido te han y muy gravemente, para un Jedi la perdida de su aprendiz muy grande es y peligroso.

-¿Por qué es peligroso? -El sufrimiento por la pérdida, lleva a la venganza, de la venganza al odio, del odio a la muerte. Si venganza quieres, tu ceremonia final deberías preparar. Joven Skywalker, comprender tienes que no todas las heridas físicas son y las de la cabeza más peligrosas se vuelven. Denegado el permiso de batalla te han.

-¿Cómo?

-Quedarte en el templo tienes- tratas de decir algo pero antes de que digas nada el maestro más sabio de la orden te interrumpe- Replicar no te permito, órdenes muy claras son, irte ahora puedes.

Te vas pero antes una simple duda roza tu cabeza y preguntas:

-¿Maestro, qué me quería decir su aprendiz?

-Nada importante, joven Skywalker, apartarlo de tu cabeza tienes. Tu perdida yo lamento. Mucho futuro tenía.

Curiosamente, en ese preciso instante cuando cruzas la puerta te planteas si los seres de la raza del gran maestro de los Jedi pueden llorar. Pero no se mantiene en tu cabeza, todos cuantos te has cruzado te han dicho que lamentaban la perdida pero ¿qué sabían ellos de quién era Ahsoka Tano? ¿Qué sabe la galaxia? ¿Acaso estaban presentes en las infatigables sesiones de entrenamiento que os ponían a ambos a prueba? ¿Acaso estaban la noche que luchó contra tres magnaguardias para salvarte la vida? ¿Acaso estaban cuando cayó por una pendiente y se torció el tobillo?... ¿Acaso estaban para ayudarla ese día que se enfrentó al General Grievous y murió? Sabes que no. Te reconcomen estas preguntas, mucho, demasiado. ¿A quien le importa en el universo quién era Ahsoka Tano, acaso importaría más que una simple mota de polvo en el infinito del espacio? Una ira abrasadora te recorre las venas y un tremendo dolor te inunda ¿por qué? ¿Por qué si a nadie le importa a ti sí te importa?

En ese momento una genial idea te viene a la memoria y comprendes por qué te fijabas tanto en el Jedi mandaloriano. Corres por todo el templo buscándole, preguntando por él y al final le encuentras. Lo hayas entrenándose, en una pelea simulada con el Jedi de la mano mecánica. Ambos te ven y el combatiente de la mano mecánica se enguanta la herida de guerra y se va. El mandaloriano apaga sus dos espadas azules y se las guarda en el cinto.

-Saludos, Skywalker ¿Tienes ya ganas de hablar?

-Me dijiste que si quería ayuda que te fuera a buscar pues aquí estoy -¿Qué quieres? -Encontrar a Grievous.

-Podías pedirme muchas cosas pero no eso, Yoda ha prohibido que nadie te diga nada sobre él.

-¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!

-No puedo y aunque pudiera ¿de verdad crees que seguiría aquí si supiera donde está el jefe del ejército droide? Anakin, te dije que te ayudaría a superarlo pero no a…vengarte.

La ira se acrecienta, ves su maldito casco otra vez mientras repite que es tu amigo con su impasible voz, sabes que miente, se ríe de ti, se burla de tu situación ¿a quien ha perdido él? ¿A la madre que no conoció? ¿Al padre que los abandonó? ¿Al hermano que no puede ni ver? Mentiras y agarras tu espada láser y pretendes desahogarte con él, solo uno vivirá.

-No estoy ciego, Skywalker, te gane una vez y volveré a hacerlo pero no te servirá de nada desahogar tu rabia conmigo.

-¿Qué importa? ¿Nadie sabe cómo sufro?

-¿Crees que eres al único a quien le importa la muerte de Ahsoka?

-¿A quien le importa? ¿A los Jedi que apenas veía? ¿A los políticos? ¿A los criminales que no les importa ni su familia?... ¿A ti?

En ese momento se quita su impenetrable casco, y le ves la cara. En su cara solo se le distinguían el pelo de sus cejas poco pobladas, su boca seca y un pequeño barrillo en la frente. Sus ojos marrones te miraban fijamente con un color rojo en sus límites.

-A mi también me importa.


	3. Chapter 3

La guarida está en mal estado se caen trozos de pared de vez en cuando, la luz no sirve ni para conseguir ese brillo metálico tan característico que tiene tu armadura, General Grievous. Las horas han pasado muy lentamente desde tu última victoria, la joven padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano. Ella ha caído en tus frías manos de metal y has sentido su último aliento en tu cara. ¡Oh, qué glorioso recuerdo! En tus manos se encuentra el trofeo, su espada arrebatada. Otra espada para tu colección pero lo más importante de todo es tu siguiente trofeo, la espada de Anakin Skywalker. Un poderoso general al que no has tenido el placer de vencer y ahora…ahora ha llegado el momento.

La guarida está en mal estado pero sirve para un escondite momentáneo, no te quedarás mucho tiempo Grievous, tan solo el necesario, sabes que te buscará y tú quieres que te busque y te encuentre. ¿Cómo se sentirá el jedi al saber que todo su esfuerzo se verá recompensado con la muerte? El escenario está dispuesto solo quedan que los actores se presenten. No puedes esperar a saborear la victoria y ya la estás saboreando, rugiendo gritos de alabanza a tu persona.

La guarida está en mal estado y sólo sueles entrar tú, General, pero hoy alguien te acompaña.

-¿Te sientes muy poderoso, mascota? Claro que sí. Has acabado con un simple padawan y te sientes como un titán. Claro que sí-la risa acompaña la ironía del Sith. Una armadura le cubre el cuerpo entero, se pueden diferenciar dos blaster en su cinto y una poderosa espada de doble filo, su armadura es de Mandalore.

-Ríete lo que quieras, yo he cosechado más victorias de las que tu podrías soñar-la ira te corroe ¿verdad, Grievous? No importa lo que hagas seguirás siendo una mascota.

-Tus bravatas son insignificantes, general, recuerda que yo te reconstruí, sino fuera por mí seguirías en un tanque de bacta. Nunca olvides quién es el creador y quién la criatura.

No respondes, sabes que tiene razón eres una mascota, una criatura infrahumana pero ¿qué importa? Controlas el que quizás sea el ejército más poderoso de la galaxia ¿qué importancia tiene ser el que recoge los restos si los restos son cuantiosos? El único problema es que sí te importa.

-¿Sigues pensando, general? Espero que sí. No creas que te resultará tan fácil vencer a su maestro. Nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora.

-Yo lo conseguiré-ves su casco impasible y te imaginas una sonrisa burlona en su cara. La guarida está en mal estado y te vas a combatir, a conseguir tu mayor victoria. Mientras te vas escuchas un último sarcasmo de tu creador:

-Claro que sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Largas horas separan tu conversación con el caballero Jedi que decía ser tu amigo, has escuchado todo cuanto decía que decir y la ira no se apaga de tu interior, sigue brillando fuerte, inmortal. Por eso huiste del templo, por eso fuiste a los barrios bajos de Coruscant a interrogar a la escoria para saber dónde estaba Grievous, por eso te encuentras aquí, en un planeta cuyo nombre ya no recuerdas, delante de la base donde se haya tu rival.

Tu meta está muy próxima, así avanzas impulsivamente a la base con tu espada blandiendo en la mano, completamente desprotegido. Sabes que es una trampa pero no importa, entras en la base militar, aún en construcción al lado de una gigantesca montaña. Recorres los pasillos como aquella vez tan reciente en el tiempo. No hay droides.

Por fin lo encuentran esperándote con dos espadas encendidas, listo para luchar. Es el General Grievous.

-General Skywalker-dice él.

No respondes el odio te nubla la visión, la venganza te impulsa y la ira te da el poder necesario, en un rápido salto alcanzas a tu enemigo. Él te bloquea.

Un paso hacia atrás y vuelves a golpear poniendo toda tu fuerza en ese golpe, en vano. Él te vuelve a bloquear.

La risa del general separatista inunda la sala. Entonces de sus dos brazos aparecen otros dos. El ser que hay ante ti tiene cuatro brazos dispuestos para la batalla, más importaría tanto como si tuviera mil. Con un grito de rabia vuelves otra vez al ataque y te vuelve, de nuevo, a bloquear. El grito de rabia se hace aún mayor, sin embargo, queda ahogado cuando una mano mecánica te agarra el cuello y te arroja contra la pared del pasillo con una gran fuerza.

Estás conmocionado, mareado, las imágenes se confunden en tu mente y eres incapaz de percibir lo que te rodea, entonces, la ves, la ves a ella pasando por lo mismo, siendo arrojada por el general contra una pared. ¿Se sentía igual que tú ahora? Indefenso, vulnerable, muerta…

Esto no acabará tan rápido, no puedes permitir que acabe tan rápido. No puedes ver nada, no puedes concentrarte, pero aún te queda tu poder, la Fuerza. Lanzas una rápida oleada en todas direcciones esperando que el general no se lo esperara. Oyes un golpe y silencio. Recuperas poco a poco tus sentidos y puedes percibir al caído general que se dispone a levantarse. ¿De verdad, esperaba que acabara así? Con solo un golpe en la cabeza.

Os levantáis y os ponéis frente a frente. No puedes permitirte, Anakin, dejarte llevar otra vez por el dolor. Ahora es cuando comienza la auténtica batalla y Grievous lo sabe por eso arma sus dos brazos extras. Cuatro espadas contra una. Las va a necesitar.

-Espero, General Skywalker, que esté disfrutando de su estancia, me alegra saber que seré su último anfitrión.

-Ahorra esas bravatas y el aliento, general. Tu cruzada como cazador de Jedis ha terminado.

-Creo que no.

Las poderosas piernas de Grievous se flexionan y saltan hacia ti pero no te quedas quieto, una rápida voltereta y el general solo encuentra suelo. Estáis igualados.

Con una velocidad casi cegadora lanzas una cadena de ataque, un golpe tras otro y el general necesita todas sus habilidades para contrarrestarlo y no es suficiente. Ha perdido una espada y un brazo. La victoria está más cerca, pero no garantizada.

El furioso semidroide te aleja de el con una fuerte patada de sus piernas mecánicas, a cualquier otro ser del universo que no fuera Jedi le habría roto en dos pero no es tu caso ¿verdad, Anakin?

Por supuesto que no, ahora Grievous comienza su sorprendente ataque con tres espadas, girando en el aire. Siempre fuiste cazador y no presa, siempre atacas y nunca bloqueas. ¿Cómo actuaras como presa, Skywalker?

Te retiras poco a poco mientras él avanza, sabes que al final te verás obligado a enfrentarte a él pero aún no. Sigues retrocediendo hasta que ves tu espalda contra la pared del pasillo y Grievous delante de ti.

-No puedes huir ni esconderte, general Skywalker. Yo soy tu destino.

El jefe del ejército droide empieza el ataque pero ya lo tenías previsto ¿verdad, Anakin? Rápidamente cortas un tubo que hay al lado tuyo que sabes que contiene gas a alta temperatura que has estado buscando y con la Fuerza diriges ese gas a la cara del general, en vez de un grito de triunfo escuchas un grito de dolor. Con tu espada cercenas su brazo superior derecho y solo le quedan dos brazos y dos espadas.

Él trata de volver al ataque pero se lo impides y con un golpe de fuerza lo lanzas contra la pared como había hecho él antes contigo… con ella. Sin embargo, en vez de golpear la pared la atraviesa y tú ves una gran cueva de cientos de metros de altura y una anchura donde cabría el senado completo. Estáis dentro de la montaña.

Con la ayuda de la Fuerza bajas y lo ves ahí tumbado en el suelo con una sola espada en la mano, la otra estaba rota. Una espada contra otra, un combate justo como siempre quisiste. La muerte de Ahsoka será vengada.

-Este es el final, general. Se acabó. No puedes escapar, droide.

-No soy un droide. No quiero escapar. No es mi final.

-Basta ya, Grievous. Has matado a una persona que me importaba y no saldrás de aquí sin saldar esa cuenta conmigo.

-Hablas de esa estúpida niña, un saco de carne que tú has moldeado con tus sueños y esperanzas. No vale nada ni siquiera para ti. Lo que te duele es saber que has fracasado…has fracasado en convertirla en un Jedi digno. Hablas de ella pero lo único que he matado ha sido tu amor propio, nada más.

-¡Cállate!- jamás oíste tal blasfemia, jamás sentiste tanto odio por una persona, ya no queda nada del Jedi ¿verdad, Anakin? Solo el deseo irresistible de atacar, de provocar una carnicería. ¿Sientes esa parte de tu alma, Skywalker, la que provocó una carnicería en Tattoine hace tantas lunas? Ya no es una parte sino todo tu ser. Ten cuidado.

Un grito feroz sale de tu garganta y cargas contra el odiado enemigo. Él te está esperando. Hablas con toda la furia de tu corazón:

-¡Jamás me detendrás, jamás! Eres un ser medio máquina medio ser vivo, un ser que nunca debería haber existido.-lanzas una piedra a su cabeza para aturdirle-Hablas de ser poderoso pero no eres nada, un títere, una marioneta en manos de tus amos.-golpeas y él te bloquea os miráis a los ojos-Careces de emociones, no tienes un corazón combativo como yo que ama, que se entristece, que me impulsa. Dices que tienes corazón pero solo es un lugar por donde pasan tus fluidos y nada más. ¿Qué sabes del mundo? ¡De la vida! Sólo sabes arrebatarla…Asesino despiadado. No puedes detenerme porque yo tengo una causa que me da fuerza, que me obliga a vencer. La causa que tú mataste y me robaste. Era mi padawan, mi amiga, mi hermana. ¿Qué significa eso para ti, Grievous? ¿Qué? Dímelo

Con un gesto te aleja de él, te lanza por los aires.

-Te atreves a juzgarme. No sabes nada de mí. No sabes lo que perdí, lo que gané. Crees que soy más máquina que ser vivo pero todos somos así. Puede que tú más que nadie. Yo solo lo demuestro.

Te levantas y vuelves a la carga. Le has sorprendido y pierde un brazo y su última espada. Pero aún le queda el otro con él te agarra tu brazo mecánico, con el que sujetas tu espada y lo destruye, lo rompe. El dolor te embarga, tu espada cae al suelo, a pocos centímetros de ti. Un pie metálico llega antes que tú. La tenías tan cerca y la has perdido, tú esperanza, estaba tan cerca, igual que ella, Ahsoka.

-Una pena quedarme sin mi trofeo pero no me daba tiempo a recogerla.

Con la mano que le queda intacta te levanta hasta que te puedes poner de pie, entonces te golpea la cara. Te vuelve a levantar y te vuelve a golpear, esta vez en el pecho.

Caes en el suelo y con una patada te separa varios metros. ¿Vas a permitirlo, Anakin? ¿Vas a rendirte? Parece tan sencillo, quedarse en el suelo, tirado, roto. ¿Dónde está ese corazón que te impulsaba, Anakin? Es tan fácil no levantarse, cada movimiento es una agonía. Agradeces el dolor porque así sabes que estás vivo. ¿Por qué te levantas si va a volver a tumbarte? ¿Por qué sigues luchando? ¿Por qué no te rindes? ¿Lo haces por ti? ¿Por ella? ¿Por los Jedis? ¿Por la galaxia? ¿Acaso importa? Lo importante es no rendirse, seguir adelante. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no luchamos por ella? ¿Qué sentido tiene si no la defendemos? Así acabas de levantarte, te duele, pero te levantas. Te vuelves a enfrentar él. Escuchas su voz:

-Vuelves de nuevo a la carga. ¿No suplicas? Sabes bien que yo tengo todas las victorias en mi mano. Sin tu espada láser no eres rival para mí. Aún así te levantas. Todavía no he encontrado a ninguno que se haya rendido, que haya dicho basta. ¿Qué clase de locura os domina? ¿Carecéis de sentido común para saber cuando ya no podéis ganar? Es una cualidad admirable e innecesaria, pero al fin y al cabo admirable. En cierta forma, os envidio, por vuestro poder, por vuestro coraje. Sin embargo, os desprecio por la forma en la que lo malgastáis, ayudando a seres más débiles que vosotros cuando las estrellas pueden ser vuestras. Seres que jamás os agradecerán vuestros favores y nunca os los devolverán.

-Es nuestro estilo de vida, no conocemos nada más- hablas con un hilo de voz, estás muy débil pero él te entiende.

-¿Por qué? Ese es el enigma ¿por qué lo hacéis? Jamás os rendís. Siempre tratáis de hacer lo mejor para la galaxia aunque eso implique vuestra muerte. Respóndeme. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que vivís esa vida, con solo penalidades y sufrimiento? Los Sith no aman a nadie salvo a sí mismo y vosotros os preocupáis por todo. Quiero la respuesta. ¿Por qué os levantáis cuando ya estáis derrotados?

- _Doy gracias a la Fuerza que me ha hecho alcanzar la sabiduría para hoy poder ver a los justos, aquellos que impartieron la justicia en el pasado y siguieron los dictámenes de la Fuerza. Y le pido que me guíe en la defensa del inocente, la justicia y me ayude a seguir el recto camino de la paz y la sabiduría. Prometo alzar al caído, alimentar al hambriento, liberar al oprimido y proteger al débil. Prometo buscar siempre el bien común y no mi propio beneficio. Prometo evitar la violencia pero también luchar cuando sea necesario. Que la fuerza me ilumine para ser digno de mis ancestros, que la fuerza sea mi faro y no me permita caer en la oscuridad, que la fuerza me haga justo en mis decisiones, que la fuerza me fortalezca en los momentos difíciles y que la fuerza me acompañe hoy y siempre…_

Empiezas como un susurro pero acabas con un grito….de esperanza, puedes ver la luz.

-Esto se acabado-entonces enciende una espada que reconoces, es de color verde. La espada de tu padawan. Toda la ira te ha abandonado al pronunciar el juramento Jedi. Sólo queda hacer una cosa, ves como se lanza contra ti y no puedes defenderte. Este es el final de un modo u otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Derrotado, caído, vencido, humillado, deseando que termine por fin. No importa cómo pero que termine, con una muerte rápida o lenta, lo único que quieres es que acabe con tu humillación. Reconócelo, general, has sido derrotado. Toda tu causa es ceniza. Tu valor, tu determinación, tu corazón vengativo son sólo palabras que se perderán en el tiempo y en la nada.

Ves a tu rival delante de ti, glorioso, con la espada de la difunta Ahsoka Tano brillando ante ti y parece que puedes cogerla pero es una mentira, no puedes moverte. Tu cuerpo no acepta las órdenes del cerebro, sufre demasiado. ¿De qué sirve todo el coraje y el espíritu si no somos capaces de usarlo? ¿De qué sirven los ideales si no podemos defenderlos? No hay respuestas a estas preguntas. Sólo funcionan tus ojos, mirando a tu adversario y deseando que acabe ya contigo, sin discursos ni bravatas que sólo termine.

¿Recuerdas tu derrota, general Grievous? Claro que sí. Te lanzabas contra tu enemigo como un poseso, él lo único que hizo fue esquivarte y cuándo trataste de atacar otra vez ¿Qué paso? Te cayó una gran roca, increíblemente pesada sobre tu cuerpo mecánico. Sabes bien quién lo provocó, fue Anakin con la Fuerza. Un error tuyo, estúpido, muy estúpido. Ahora las piernas no te responden, ni tampoco tu último brazo sano. Sólo te queda tu cabeza y tu corazón que esperas que se pare pronto. Esperas.

Tu enemigo ha sido derrotado ¿estás satisfecho, Anakin? ¿Estás en paz? Todo ha acabado, la muerte de Ahsoka ha sido vengada pero no te sientes satisfecho. Claro que no. No tenías nada que hacer contra él, esperabas que cometiera un error pero no ha sido así. Cuando esquivaste, el azar o la voluntad de la Fuerza intervino y cayó de la pared de la cueva una gran roca pero no fuiste tú, estabas acabado y ahora has conseguido la victoria, pero es una victoria regalada y no ganada. Ahora sabes bien, que toda la plenitud que alcanzaste al pronunciar tu discurso era una farsa, un modo de pensar con claridad sin dejarse llevar por las emociones, ahora sabes la verdad. Tu ira y tus ansias de venganza no se mitigaron sino que se ocultaron bajo un espeso velo y ahora quieres acabar con ellas, sentirte en paz y para ello, Grievous debe morir.

"¡Qué acabe ya!"

Levantas la espada de la que fue tu padawan, la balanceas sobre su cabeza y esperas algún tipo de señal para acabar con él. Os miráis a los ojos. Ves su deseo que todo acabe ya, su sufrimiento. El gran asesino de Jedis suplicando que le maten, eso es justicia poética.

"¡Mátame!"

Un solo gesto y todo terminará, pero ¿de verdad acabará? ¿Acaso podrá la muerte del general devolver a la vida a Ahsoka? ¿Acaso permitirá que duermas en paz por la noche? Dudas, dudas, dudas. Pero ya no más. Grievous morirá por tu mano.

"¿Por qué dudas?"

-Anakin.

Es una voz pausada, tranquila, calmada, la conoces bien, la has escuchado muchas veces. Es una voz de consciencia, de razón.

-Anakin- es la voz de tu maestro.

-Maestro, tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué, Anakin? Piénsalo bien, tu deber como Jedi no es ni juzgarle ni matarle. Ha cometido crímenes de guerra y será castigado por ello ante los tribunales.

-Tribunales, son lentos, tediosos. ¿De qué sirve la Justicia si estamos en guerra? La muerte se paga con muerte, el dolor es necesario. Este asesino continuará matando mientras viva.

"¡Acaba!"

-Así es cómo quieres acabar con un asesino, convirtiéndote en otro. Se nos permite matar sólo en defensa propia.

-El código está obsoleto, anticuado. Se merece morir por todo lo que ha hecho, por lo que pudo haber hecho y por lo que le queda por hacer.

-¿Y quién más, Anakin? Dime ¿quién merece morir o vivir en este universo? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Puedes percibirlos? No tienes ningún derecho a matarle y lo sabes.

-Mató a mi padawan.

"¡Ataca!"

-Un crimen, por el cual será condenado ¿no te das cuenta, Anakin? Si no creemos en la Justicia ¿qué nos separa de los Sith?

-Quizás la diferencia depende del punto de vista, en el fondo, todos somos seres vivos comunes, corrientes que sienten y padecen. Tengo que acabar con este dolor, maestro, esta ira, este odio que no me permite descansar. Mientras exista no conoceré la paz.

-Estás desorientado. Si lo matas, no conocerás la paz. Te perseguirá siempre. Kyril, Yoda, yo. Somos tus amigos, deseamos lo mejor para ti. Bueno, la mayoría. ¿Por qué desconfías de nosotros?

-Nadie sabe cómo sufro. Nadie la conocía como yo.

-Puede que nadie la conociera como tú, pero la conocíamos, de un modo u otro y todos lamentamos su pérdida, por muy insensibles o artificiales que parezcamos.

"¡No le escuches!"

-Es tan difícil, maestro. Tan difícil.

-No puedo decir más, Anakin. La elección es tuya. ¿Qué habría hecho ella en tu lugar?

Piénsalo y recuerda que si lo matas tendré que capturarte para que te juzgue el Consejo.

"Palabras vacías."

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. Las elecciones nos definen, nos diferencian de los demás, cada decisión es personal e intransferible. Con ellas diferenciamos lo correcto de lo incorrecto, el bien y el mal, algunas son difíciles ¿no, Anakin? ¿Fue fácil abandonar a tu madre, casarte con Padme? Ahora es el momento, tienes la espada en tu mano, el poder, sólo úsalo bien. Miras a Grievous y hablas.

-Eres un asesino, el genocidio hecho carne, el mal encarnado. No eres humano, no eres nada. Sólo una muestra de corrupción del Lado Oscuro. Eres lo peor, por eso no te mataré, te burlas de mí, pero no te mataré, insultas el recuerdo de Ahsoka con sólo tu presencia, pero no acabaré contigo.

"No va a acabar así. No. Jamás"

Y giras con un gesto de completa superioridad, pero aún lo escuchas.

-¿No viste el final? ¿No lo viste? Suplicó que acabara con ella, lloró y suplicó es lo único que sabía hacer. Temblaba de miedo. No podía ni sostenerse. Fue la victoria más fácil que he conseguido.

Las palabras hieren, queman y esas más que nunca, le diste la espalda, ahora te giras y le miras directamente a los ojos.

-¡Y recuerda siempre quién te ha derrotado!

Son tus últimas palabras.

Sales de la cueva y te encuentras fuera a dos buenos amigos el mandaloriano y el de Alderaan. Ambos te esperan a ti y a tu maestro. Fueron ellos quienes encontraron a tu maestro y lo trajeron aquí para que no cometieras un acto que te atormentaría toda la vida.

Entonces, recuerdas a Ahsoka, no su muerte sino su vida, los entrenamientos, las batallas, las conversaciones. Agradeces al mundo que la hayas podido conocer, fue la mejor padawan que podías haber tenido y eso se mantendrá en tu memoria siempre. Siempre, Anakin, te quedará tu esposa, tu maestro, tus amigos y ese último recuerdo.

Volvéis a por Grievous pero no está en la cueva, se ha escapado. ¿Quién le ha ayudado? Miras al mandaloriano y conoce bien la respuesta. El sith que estaba hablando con él en su guarida es el responsable. ¿Cómo ha logrado burlaros? ¿Quién sabe? Puedes contemplar el gran trabajo que le costó al general, como luchaba por cada centímetro mientras su creador le ayudaba y se burlaba de él. "Te lo dije". Oyes como si estuvieras presente. Al final, creador y criatura lograron romper una parte de menor grosor de la cueva con lo que parece un detonador termal. El precio ha sido caro. Grievous ha tenido que dejar atrás sus piernas mecánicas. Supones, quizás acertadamente, que la nave del sith estaba cerca. ¿Cómo es que no lo habéis detectado? ¿Por dónde entró? Ves ahora muchas grietas en las paredes, quizás fuera su lugar de entrada. Quizás. El mandaloriano está completamente anonadado. ¿Podría no haber hecho caso de una intuición repentina? ¿Su mayor rival ha encontrado el modo de engañar a sus sentidos o es sólo que no estaba atento? No importa, los capturaréis a ambos, tarde o temprano. El mal siempre resurge. Estás pleno. Lleno.

Qué tranquilo te sientes, qué en paz. Como si algo dentro de ti, algún nudo, algún lazo de miedo y rabia y mucho más, por fin se haya desatado. Todos estos años: la huida de Tattoine, la liberación, la vida de Jedi… Todos estos años y nunca has conocido la paz o la tranquilidad o esa cosa elusiva llamada felicidad. Pero sientes como si ahora pudieras hacerlo, sientes que está cerca. Ahí al lado, tal vez, escondida en un repiqueteo de la lluvia, en las palabras de una mujer. Paz, calma, felicidad.

No hay palabras para definir ese momento, sin preocupaciones. Aceptando por fin lo ocurrido. Ella ya no está, se ha ido. Antes de tiempo…puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Acaso importa? Ya ha ocurrido y ni tú puedes cambiarlo, ni enmendarlo porque no es culpa tuya. Aunque así lo creas. Nadie pudo hacerlo mejor. Nadie.

Por primera vez en este día, te sientes como un Jedi, como una persona, no como una mota de polvo en el espacio infinito. Estás completo.

Sin embargo, ¿sientes esa parte de tu mente, de tu alma, esa parte que provocó una matanza en Tattoine? Ten cuidado, Anakin, esa parte te arrebatará tu felicidad, todo lo que quieres, hasta tu último recuerdo.


End file.
